The Earring
by Amanda Ayr
Summary: Darien gets an earring.


The Earring  
By: Amanda Ayr  
*SlrMoon23@aol.com*  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Hi all. Well, it's been a long time since I've posted   
anything here....and it's all for one reason only. I know CRAP about   
HTML. I've tried reading the tutorials, but they just don't make any   
sense. Oh well. Here is the latest thing I've come out with, and it's   
a COMEDY!! *collective gasps from the viewers* Yes. I wrote a comedy.   
Much more different from my darkish fics, huh? And, on more notes. I'm   
finishing up Millennial Disaster, wrote a sequel to What is Love?,   
and I've started writing The Amulet of Continuance. Wow. *sigh* Plus,   
I'm writing a fic with my good friend Dreamer, and that might be   
posted. Whew. Well, here's the story! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Duh, Sailormoon isn't mine.  
  
*****  
  
  
Darien set his advanced biochemistry textbook on the table in   
front of him, and turned to Serena, who was looking at a manga right   
beside him.  
  
"Serena, I've been thinking..."  
"About what?"  
  
Darien took a deep breath. "How would you feel if I got an   
earring?"  
  
Serena, unphased, continued reading her manga. "Sure."  
  
"Ok, cool." And he picked up his Biochemistry book up again.  
  
5 minutes later: "WHAT??? You want to get an earring?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Maybe because I want to."  
  
"Yeah, and then you'll be wearing overly baggy pants,   
oversized shirts, backwards caps, and hanging with your 'homies!'"  
  
Darien looked at Serena weirdly. "Why would you think that?   
All I want to do is get a metal rod in my ear! It's not like it's   
the end of the world! Girls get their ears pierced all the time!"  
  
"Darien...it's not that I'm against you getting it, it's just   
that it's not you. It's like Andrew getting his tongue pierced."  
  
Silence.  
  
Darien turned around on the couch and crossed his arms.   
"Fine. I won't get one. I'll just be Mr. Uptight, good old reliable   
Darien who doesn't do anything fun."  
  
Serena's jaw dropped.  
  
"Darien! What's happened to you? You're....you're acting like   
me!"  
  
Darien shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'm hanging around you too much."  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears. "Darien...you don't mean..."  
  
Darien reached over and held his sobbing girlfriend. "Of   
course not. You're rubbing off on me, that's all."  
  
Serena leaned back on the couch, appalled. Darien had never   
acted like that. Ever.  
  
She looked at the clock after a few minutes. "Hey, I've got to   
go. Mom'll kill me if I don't get home soon. I love you." She left a   
lingering kiss on his lips, and left.  
  
5 minutes later, Darien picked up the phone and dialed a   
number.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Andrew, it's Darien."  
"Hey, what can I do for you?"  
"Well, you see...have you ever wanted to get your tongue   
pierced?"  
  
******************  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Darien...skipping class? That's not like you..."  
"It's not like you either, Andrew. Don't you want to be   
spontaneous?"  
"And you do?"  
"Aww...Andrew. I've wanted to get an earring ever since I was   
a teenager!"  
"And sure, I've wanted to get my tongue pierced....but that's   
not my point! Doing it all of a sudden, when you have the reputation   
of being the sane one, and now you're crazy! What's the world coming   
to?"  
  
Darien laughed as he dragged Andrew into the piercing place.  
  
A burly man was at the counter, and looked at the pristine   
boys.  
  
"What can I get you....boys?"  
  
Darien turned to Andrew. "It's now or never."  
  
Andrew gulped. "I want to get my tongue pierced."  
  
The man behind the counter turned to Darien. "And you lad?"  
  
"Just my ear."  
  
The man looked at them, and then replied, "Follow me."  
  
******************  
*an hour later*  
  
The man, whose name was Brock, laughed with Darien and Andrew   
on their way out.   
  
"You have fun, boys! Impress those girlfriends of yours!"  
  
Darien waved back. "Nice meeting you!"  
  
  
"Well, Darien, that was interesting." Andrew said, his speech   
a little slurred, due to the swelling of his tongue.  
  
"That was cool."  
  
Andrew checked his watch. "Hey, it's about an hour before the   
high school gets out. I better get to the Arcade. Can you drop me   
off?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
******************  
  
"...and then I found out from Christine that there was a   
lecture on plant protoplasm, and I absolutely need those notes for the   
test! Wow...I like being spontaneous!"  
  
Andrew slurped on his vanilla milkshake.   
  
The chiming of the sliding door alerted the handsome men that   
they had company.  
  
"Hey Andrew! Hey Darien!" Serena called from the door. She ran   
up and hugged Darien.  
  
"How was your day, guys?"  
  
"Oh, same old, same old." Andrew replied. "Same boring   
classes."  
  
Serena looked at Andrew, suspicious. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Andrew shook his head quickly. "NO! I...uh...bit my tongue a   
few minutes ago. It hurts."  
  
Serena still gave him that look for a few more seconds, then   
shrugged. "Oh...ok..."  
  
Mina came up behind Serena.  
  
"Hey girl! Hey guys!" Her eyes squinted as she looked at each   
of the guys. "Wait a minute....there's something different about you   
two..."  
  
Mina walked up to Andrew and studied him carefully. She had   
heard him tell Serena that he had bit his tongue earlier. There was a   
milkshake on the counter, and his mouth looked a little...odd.  
  
"Andrew, did you get your tongue pierced?"  
  
Andrew stepped back in shock. "Huh? Why would I ever...?"  
  
He was interrupted by Mina. "AHA!! There it is! The metal   
barbell in your mouth! When did you get that?!"  
  
Andrew paled. "Uh...that's...confidential."  
  
"Hmm...judging by the fact that I didn't see it yesterday....  
you got it about an hour ago. Am I right?"  
  
"Gods, Mina. You should be a detective!" Mina smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Mina," Darien said, his hand against the right side of   
his head, "you should."  
  
Mina looked at him. Darien NEVER sat with his hand on the side   
of his head. He said it messed up his hair.  
  
"Darien...turn your head..." Darien turned his head to the   
right. "No...the other way."  
  
Darien kept his hand on his ear.  
  
Mina turned to Serena, and nodded.  
  
"Darien, take your hand off your ear."  
  
"Uh...I can't. I have this big scratch, and I don't want   
anyone to see it."  
  
"Sure, Darien. You just don't want me to see that you got your   
ear pierced today when Andrew got his tongue pierced."  
  
Darien sighed in defeat and took his hand off his ear. In it,   
was a beautiful diamond stud.  
  
"Wow....I never thought you would do that."  
  
Darien smiled. They were surprised!  
  
"Well, Darien," Serena asked, "on the subject of being   
spontaneous....how would yo feel if I got a tattoo?"  
  
***  
  
Well, that was weird. I wrote that at 11:30 at night, by the   
way. Fell free to email me anytime!  
  
Amanda  
  
  



End file.
